This invention relates generally to a motorized reduction gear assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved brush mounting assembly for electric motors used to drive vehicle windows, sunroofs, or adjustable seats.
Slip-ring housings manufactured hitherto have included a support housing, an electrical connection to which the braid of a brush is soldered, thermal protection, and multiple brush springs.
The slip-ring housing supports male electrical connectors which fit into female electrical connectors of the connector assembly. The slip-ring housing and connector assembly fitting into a well of the reduction gearbox. Typically, connections open into the well of the box to accommodate a fixed connector or loom, the ends of which are soldered to the connectors of the slip-ring housing.
Mounting the connector in the well, soldering leads to the brushes, and fitting of the brush springs are relatively complex procedures which results in a relatively high assembly cost,